


To Plan

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mission mishap, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Jim might not have the diplomacy skills he thinks he has.  Leonard can’t resist twisting the knife.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober day eleven’s prompt was: “It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste.”

“So,” began Leonard McCoy, ignoring the quelling hand that Jim Kirk had raised as soon as he’d rematerialized in the transporter room. “Everything went exactly to plan, I take it?”

“Not now, Bones.”

Jim left a puddle of bluish-purple goo behind as he vacated the transporter pad and Leonard could hear a squishing sound accompanying each step.

Leonard couldn’t resist. “Charismatic negotiator, was it?”

“Bones-“ 

Jim’s stormy expression shifted, sending a frisson of alarm through Leonard. Still, that wasn’t enough warning to save him when Jim opened dripping arms wide and enveloped him in a tight hug. 

“Missed you, Bones.”


End file.
